Lovers
by Light Blue Walls
Summary: Harry and Alicia are missing, Hermione is close to a panic-attack, Fred and Katie assume the worst, and George and Angelina are just confused. One-shot.


Title: Lovers  
Main Characters: Katie, Angelina, Fred, and George  
Pairings: Alicia/Harry(WTF?)

**_Lovers_**

"Fred, George. Have you seen Harry?" Hermione Granger asked, blocking the twins' view of the rest of the common room. George shook his head, while Fred scowled, upset that his indiscreet viewing of Angelina Johnson had been so rudely interrupted.

"No. Now, if you don't mind, bugger off! I'm very busy here," he said gruffly, trying to peer around Granger's legs.

"But, Fred!" He vaguely wondered how she managed to tell him and George apart. "It's getting dark and I'm worried about Harry! You know he shouldn't be alone, not with Sirius Black on the loose."

"I'm sure he's fine. Probably with Ron, off causing trouble," George waved his hand dismissively, turning back to his Charms essay. Hermione huffed.

"Well, that's just it! Ron has detention with Filch right now and I can't find Harry _anywhere_. And I _know_ about that map you gave him…" The twins exchanged devious looks, infuriating the third-year even more. "If Black gets to him because he snuck out using that map of yours, I will personally make sure the Dementors give you both a little kiss."

The ice in her voice caused both boys to pale a little. The Dementor's Kiss was not something people joked about. Hermione was dead serious.

"Honestly, Granger, Harry's smarter than that. I think," Fred said quietly, all thoughts of Angelina banished from his mind.

"I'll bet he's just off brooding like the whiny prepubescent boy he is," George added quickly, adopting what he thought was a reassuring face. Hermione did not look reassured.

"I guess I'll go check the library," she said quietly, biting her lip. The twins nodded, watching in silence as she walked away.

"He's probably in the library, don't you think?" Fred said after a moment, turning his eyes back to Angelina.

"No doubt, really. Granger is a bad influence on him." George agreed, adding a sentence to his essay. Just as he set down his quill, finally done with the blasted thing, Katie came running down the stairs.

"Angie! Angie!" She called, running over to Angelina, who looked up from her book. "Angie! Do you know where Alicia went?"

The older girl shook her head. "Nope. I've been too busy being watched by Fred." The two girls turned to look at the twin, who just grinned cheekily at them both.

"It's only because you're so beautiful, my little Angel!" He called, hands over his heart.

Katie laughed and Angelina rolled her eyes. "Anyways," the younger girl continued, holding up a piece of parchment. "I found this on her bed. It's oddly vague and I really need her help with potions!"

Angelina studied it, then frowned slightly. "_Gone off to follow where my heart leads me. Don't worry about me – I'm absolutely fine. Better than fine, actually. I love you all so much, but I have to do this. –Alicia_," she read, eyes widening. "What the Hell is that supposed to mean?"

The twins exchanged a look, then scrambled over to where the girls stood, snatching the paper from Angelina's hand.

"_Where my heart leads me_? What does that mean?" George wondered out loud, panic slowly enveloping him.

"You don't think…? Nah, it couldn't be," Fred muttered softly, shaking his head. Before the others could ask, Hermione reappeared in the common room, looking like she was about to fall apart with worry. Ron was with her now, rubbing her shoulder reassuringly.

"Fred, George, he didn't come in while I was gone, did he?" Hermione asked, wringing her hands together. The twins shook their heads slowly, turning back to the parchment. Ron read over their shoulders, brows furrowing.

"I think I saw something like that on Harry's bed before I left. I didn't have time to read it, but I assumed it was a love letter to Cho or something embarrassing." Hermione looked like she was going to murder Ron for forgetting to tell her such vital information, and sprinted up the steps to the boys' dormitories, youngest Weasley son on her tail.

"Or could it?" Fred whispered, eyes wide. The others turned to him, eyes begging for an answer.

"What? What are you thinking?" Katie asked, snatching the parchment again. Fred looked down, looking like he torn between laughing and panicking.

"Well…maybe…Alicia is with Harry…?" He said slowly, a bit unsure. "You know, never mind. It's a stupid idea."

"Why would Alicia be with Harry?" Angelina asked, curiously. Katie gasped, understanding Fred's words.

"You don't really think that, do you, Fred?" She asked, scanning the letter again. "But she's – they're so young! Too young!"

Fred shrugged, and George and Angelina grabbed Fred's shoulders. "What?! What are you saying?"

"FRED! GEORGE! Look at this note Harry left!" Hermione raced down the stairs, nearly tripping in her hurry. Ron grabbed her arm, catching her before she hit the ground. Unperturbed, she raced over to the twins, shoving the paper in their hands.

"_Gone off to follow where my heart leads me,_" George read, swallowing.

"What does that _mean_?!" Angelina practically shouted, clasping her hands together.

"_Ron, Hermione, don't worry about me. I'll be safe with Alicia. You guys mean the world to me, but I have to do this. –Harry_." The group fell silent, gaping at the crumpled parchment.

"You mean they're…runaway lovers?" Ron said slowly, running a hand through his hair. Hermione and Angelina gasped, and George looked murderous.

"Why would they run away, though? Unless they're…eloping…" Katie said, instantly regretting her words.

"WHAT?!" The group screamed, causing the common room to stare in silence.

"WE HAVE TO FIND THEM!"

"IT'S NOT SAFE WITH BLACK ON THE LOOSE!"

"THEY'RE TOO YOUNG!"

"MERLIN, THIS IS INSANITY!"

"THEY'VE ABSOLUTELY LOST IT!"

Without warning, George and Angelina raced through the portrait hole, Katie and Fred on their tails. Hermione and Ron stood dumbfounded, unsure whether or not they should follow.

They raced through the building, shouting frantically for the couple. Unperturbed by the thought of getting caught out of bed, the group sprinted out the oak doors, onto the twilight-lit grounds.

"HARRY!"

"ALICIA!"

"COME BACK TO US!"

"WE ACCEPT YOUR RELATIONSHIP!"

"DON'T BE ASHAMED OF YOUR LOVE!"

The Quidditch players ran rampant past the lake, towards Hagrid's hut. They would spend the night searching, until McGonagall found them, robe on, temperament short. And from up above, sitting on the balcony of the astronomy tower, Harry and Alicia laughed until tears ran down their faces.

"Thanks for helping me out, Harry. I really needed some payback since those idiots got me a week's worth of detention with Snape," Alicia said, leaning against the railing.

He smiled, adding a sentence to his Transfiguration homework. "No problem. I just hope Hermione doesn't have a panic attack."

Alicia laughed in agreement, then started playing with his invisibility cloak. "This thing is so cool! No wonder you never get caught out of bed. I'll bet the twins would _kill_ for one of these."

Harry nodded. "Which is why you're not going to tell them about it, _right_?"

She laughed, sticking her head out from behind the cloak. "Of course not. Though I _might_ have to borrow this to pull something on Wood. He seems to be missing out in this adventure."

They both laughed again, then fell silent. After a moment, Harry set down his finished homework, stretching, then turned to Alicia. "Do you think they _really_ believed we ran away together? I mean, with the vagueness of our notes, is that _really_ the first thing that came to their minds?"

Alicia rolled her eyes, wrapping the cloak around her so Harry was talking to a floating head. "They've all had too much sugar and not enough sleep this week. Honestly, Harry, you're cute, but not my type."

Harry blushed, then replied, cheekily, "That would be George, wouldn't it?"

The older girl's face turned red, and she looked away, giggling a bit. "That doesn't matter at the moment. What matters is that our friends are running around the school grounds like maniacs, shouting for us to be true to our love and come home."

Harry grinned, and the two turned to watch the group below get scolded by a pajama-clad Professor McGonagall.

"Lovers, indeed. Those morons."

**Review please! =)**


End file.
